J'taimais moi
by LiraKaosu
Summary: Jem et Doug sont au lycée, à peine un an avant l'emprisonnement de Jem. Il se passe d'étranges choses à cet âge là... C'est ce qui va tout changer entre eux. (Slash Jem/Doug, violence... Pas M pour rien quoi.)


_**Titre :**__ J'taimais moi  
__**Raiting :**__ M (lemon, langage)  
__**Disclaimer :**__ Les personnages appartiennent à Ben Affleck, Peter Craig et Aaron Stockard, d'après le roman de Chuck Hogan. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice de cette écriture (en dehors d'un grand soulagement de mon imagination déjà saturée)_

_Je tiens d'ors et déjà à m'excuser pour ce qui va suivre. J'ai vu le film il y a peu et tout ça me trotte méchamment dans la tête, ce n'est certainement pas une œuvre d'art mais si ça peut plaire à certain(e)s alors j'en serai ravie ^^_  
_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Nous sommes le 20 juin 1988 quand la porte de la chambre de Doug s'ouvre à la volée. Le jeune homme se retourne vivement pour accueillir son ami.

"Hey Jem ! qu'es-tu fous là ? T'étais pas sensé être en cours ?

-Nan, ils m'gavaient alors j'ai gueulé un coup et la prof m'a exclu. Qu'c'est con un prof quand ça flippe.

-Allez calme toi. Sous prétexte que j'me fais exclure pour une connerie tu me rejoins aussitôt.

-Bah ouai mais quand tu vas pas en cours, j'y vais pas non plus, c'tout.

-Oui mais moi je l'ai déjà faite cette année alors c'est pas grave que j'rate des cours, toi par contre faudrait pas qu'tu't'rates sinon on va être séparés l'an prochain.

-Fais pas chier !"

Sur ce, Jem donna un bon coup de poing dans le ventre de son ami qui s'enfonça dans sa chaise sous l'impact. Se relevant d'un coup, Doug attrapa le poing et le tira violemment en arrière en se relevant légèrement, profitant de sa position pour lui enfoncer la tête dans l'estomac. Jem, saisit alors Doug sous les bras et le faire reculer jusqu'à le coincer, les tibias contre le montant du lit, et le fit ainsi basculer sur le lit, la tête du jeune homme à présent coincée entre le matelas et son ventre.  
"Arrêtes Jem, tu m'étouffes là ! tentait d'articuler Doug, la voix étouffée. Laisses moi !"  
Jem monta ses genoux sur le lit et s'installa a califourchon sur sa proie avant de lui libérer la tête. "Alors ? On fait moins le malin !" Son presque frère se débattait mais rien n'y faisait, le poids de Jem rendait sa prise infaillible et il se savait. Je plus jeune confirma sa suprématie en rabattant dans un geste vif les bras de Doug au dessus de sa tête en maintenant ses poignets.  
"Et là ? T'as encore une morale à me faire ?" Jem était très fier de son pouvoir physique sur Doug car il se savait clairement inférieur à lui sur bien d'autres points. Quoique, sur le plan physique, il avait tout de même un point faible par rapport à Doug... D'un coup, il se releva.  
"-Bon, euh... J'vais prendre une douche. A toute"

Sur ce, il quitta la pièce et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il ferma à clé, se déshabilla en se griffant volontairement avec la braguette de son jeans et entra sous la douche qu'il alluma, la plus froide possible. Le jet d'eau lui fouettait le haut de la tête et dégoulinait sur tout son corps, le faisant frissonner.  
"Merde ! Merde ! MERDE !" Jem tremblait, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer et s'en voulait d'être comme il était. Son père lui préférait déjà Doug alors que ferait-il s'il apprenait ça ? Il s'empara de son sexe et le serra, pleurant de douleur et de haine, jusqu'à ce que l'eau gelée l'ait calmé. Là, il se sécha et se rhabilla lentement avant de retourner vers la chambre de Doug, un nouveau sourire fixé sur son visage.

De son côté, Doug avait regardé Jem s'enfuir avec soulagement, une seconde de plus et il aurait du s'expliquer sur la raison pour laquelle il avait une trique monstre. Et ça, il ne tenait pas franchement à l'expliquer à un petit frère loubard roulant des mécaniques. De plus, il sortait avec Krista. C'était plus une sorte de pact pour la protéger des autres garçons qu'une réelle relation amoureuse mais elle semblait s'attacher de plus en plus à lui. Que se passerait-il si elle apprenait ce qu'il ressentait, ou plutôt ce qu'il ne ressentait pas pour elle ? Par chance, se disait-il, à son âge le sexe n'était pas encore une chose obligatoire.  
Le simple fait d'avoir pensé à elle l'avait calmé et il en était plutôt satisfait car Jem refaisait son entrée dans la petite pièce recouverte de posters.

"Bon, tu viens ? On va trainer un peu."

~o0o~

Six mois que la situation empirait. Chaque fois qu'ils se chamaillaient, l'un d'eux quittaient précipitamment la pièce avec des excuses perpétuellement renouvelées. La situation devenait tendue entre Doug et Krista car celle-ci commençait à s'impatienter. Il devait agir. Connaissant sa situation personnelle, Doug commençait sérieusement à se demander si les fuites de Jem n'étaient pas dues aux mêmes raisons... Cela lui réchauffa le cœur un instant.  
Il lui fallut plusieurs mois de réflexion avant d'arriver à un plan sans risque. Si ça ne marchait pas, alors il n'aurait qu'à sortir une excuse comme "J'pensais un peu trop à Krista" ou un truc du genre. Tout était ficelé à merveilles, la prochaine baston serait le début de quelque chose de génial ou la fin de ses inquiétudes.

~o0o~

James gratifia Doug d'un grand coup de poing dans l'épaule en lui hurlant un "Joyeux anniversaire mec !". L'intéressé sourit et rétorqua d'une attaque identique, bien que moins forte. La fête avait été longue et bien arrosée mais à présent ils étaient seuls dans la chambre de Doug et les parents de James éteint absents. Ils étaient seuls, pour le plus grand plaisir du nouvellement majeur. Bien qu'assez alcoolisé, il savait encore ce qu'il faisait.  
Se levant d'un coup, il fit mine de trébucher et se laissa choir sur Jem qui l'intercepta dans sa chute pour le rasseoir.

"Bah mec, fais gaffe à c'que tu fais quand même ! C'est pas trois bières et deux rails qui ont pu te foutre dans c't'état ! Allez, debout et bat-toi ! T'as 18 piges mec ! t'es un homme ou pas ?" Sur ce, il lui décocha une magnifique droite que Doug n'intercepta que de justesse à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il fit mine de contrattaquer et se laissa plaquer sur le lit, comme à chaque fois qu'ils dérapaient dans une baston. Mais cette fois, lorsque Jem le bloqua, Doug inversa ses mains et saisit les poignets de son partenaire de jeu. Ainsi, il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir aussi aisément qu'à l'accoutumée. C'est pourtant ce que le "petit frère" tenta de faire lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il réagissait encore au contact de Doug. Mais lorsqu'il tenta de se relever, il réalisa l'emprise qu'avait l'autre et se retrouva bloqué à cheval sur le bas-ventre de son ami.

"Merde Doug ! Lache-moi !"

Cette réaction, il l'attendait. Mais ce qu'il attendait le plus ne tarda pas à entrer en contact avec son ventre alors que Jem tirait de toutes ses forces pour se défaire du piège. Ce contact dur et chaud, même à travers leurs jeans, il l'avait attendu longtemps. Jem aussi ? Il tenta le tout pour le tout. Relevant la tête, il heurta le front de son vis-à-vis pour faire basculer sa tête et saisit instantanément ses lèvres lorsqu'elles se présentèrent à lui. La sensation était chaude et douce... Mais elle ne dura pas.

"Mais qu'es'tu fous Doug ? T'es malade ou quoi ? s'égosillait Jem à la limite de l'hystérie. T'es gay ?!

-Et toi non peut-être ?"

Profitant de l'incrédulité de son ami, Doug plongea à nouveau sur ces lèvres appétissantes et lâcha une main pour la faire glisser jusqu'au jeans de son cadet pour presser sur la bosse qui s'y trouvait. Toute l'agressivité de Jem sembla s'évanouir en un instant. Cet instant, ce fut celui que choisit Jem pour s'écrouler sur Doug, tremblant. Il avait déjà imaginé ce moment des millions de fois et s'était haïs autant de fois de ressentir ça. Mais Doug... Doug il le ressentait aussi. Doug il ne le trahirait jamais. Doug il était comme lui...  
Les deux garçons restèrent ainsi un bon moment avant que leur excitation de les gène. Doug prit donc les devants, il s'était un peu renseigné. Sans brutalité, il releva le visage de Jem et déposa un rapide baiser sur son front.

"-J'ai envie de toi... Tu veux essayer ?"

Il n'y avait ni animosité ni espièglerie dans sa demande. Son regard était calme et sérieux. Jem ne pouvait nier son envie... Il accepta donc d'un hochement de tête à peine perceptible. Doucement, l'ainé les fit basculer et passa sur Jem qui le regarda bizarrement.

"Bah quoi ? Faut bien agir si tu veux qu'on se calme !

-Nan mais attends... Tu veux m'baiser ? Comme en taule, tu vas m'retourner et m'planter ta queue dans l'cul !?"

Jem commença à se débattre mais Doug le fit taire d'un nouveau baiser. Remontant la bouche jusqu'à son oreille il susurra :

"Non Jem. J'vais faire ça dans les règles de l'art. J'peux pas t'garantir que t'auras pas mal mais je peux te promettre que tu prendras ton pied au moins autant que moi. Et si tu veux pas aller jusqu'au bout alors on arrêtera tout. Ok ?

-Ok."

James n'était pas rassuré pour autant mais il se laisserait faire. Il avait toujours refusé de sortir avec des filles et maintenant il savait pourquoi.  
Doucement, tout doucement, Doug lâcha Jem et descendit sa main droite pour défaire les boutons de la chemise. Un à un, avec une lenteur insoutenable pour tous les deux, mais indispensable pour laisser une dernière chance de retrait à Jem qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il attendait la suite sans trop savoir à quoi s'attendre. Lentement, toujours trop lentement, le dernier bouton sauta. Doug écarta les pans de la chemise bleu-nuit et se redressa pour admirer le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.  
Il l'avait déjà vu nu, dans les douches en sport ou même torse-nu à la maison. Mais là c'était différent : les abdominaux se contractaient à intervalles irréguliers... Pour lui. Il n'avait que 17 ans et possédait déjà un corps d'homme qui ferait tourner la tête de n'importe quelle fille. Mais il ne s'offrait qu'à sa vue à lui !

"Putain ! Arrête de m'regarder comme ça ! s'énerva Jem.

-Non : j'en profite, ça arrivera pas tous les jours de te voir comme ça..."

Jem grogna mais ne pipa mot, laissant Doug reprendre son travail. C'aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, Jem l'aurait déjà retourné et enculé pour se venger mais c'était Doug, et il se savait soumis à lui depuis déjà bien longtemps.  
L'ainé se remit au travail lorsqu'il vit la respiration de son amant se calmer. Il se pencha et lécha le fin duvet invisible sur la poitrine qui recommençait son rythme saccadé. Il se décala doucement vers la gauche et lécha le bourgeon rose avant de le mordiller et de le suçoter. Jem grogna à nouveau, se retenant par fierté de presser l'autre. Dong continua d'ailleurs sa douce torture pour tester la résistance, qu'il savait faible, de Jem. Il passa à l'autre téton, glissa sa langue dans le creux tracé par les abdominaux contractés et remonta juste avant d'atteindre la ligne de poils qui annonçait la suite. Après un rapide baiser volé, il refit un passage mais une main l'empêcha de remonter et un nouveau grognement de Jem lui indiqua qu'il avait gagné. Il défit la braguette et retira le pantalon en se soulevant à peine. Il tenta à nouveau de remonter mais l'autre lui maintenait toujours la tête au niveau de son entrejambe et alla même jusqu'à écarter un peu les jambes. Jem ne se maitrisait presque plus. Il avait toujours voulu Doug. Et là, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à le faire, Doug semblait rechigner.

Loin de là. L'ainé profitait de chaque instant en léchant ou déposant des baisers à l'intérieur des cuisses qui s'offraient à lui. Il ignorait volontairement le boxer rouge gonflé du désir de James. Il suçotait, soufflait et mordillait toujours plus prêt jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Jem fasse ce qu'il espérait. Le cadet se redressa et lui saisit la tête pour le tirer vers le haut. Le relevant ainsi de sa position plutôt inconfortable au pied du lit. Il lui saisit le bas du tee-shirt et tira vers le haut jusqu'à ce que Doug fasse les derniers efforts pour enlever la pièce de tissu.

"Pourquoi tu t'montres pas ?"

Avec sa délicatesse bien connue, Jem pressait les pectoraux de Doug, tâtait le muscle comme s'il voulait le repousser mais maintenait les jambes de l'ainé dans un étrange nœud avec les siennes.

"Arrêtes Jem, tu m'fais mal. Laisse-moi faire

-Mais tu traines ! Tu m'fais poiroter comme un con là !

-J'te prépare ! Si tu veux pas avoir mal faut qu'tu sois suffisamment excité.

-Mais t'avoir là contre moi suffit à m'ex..."

Sa voix se perdit lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il allait dire. Incroyablement gêné et toujours plus excité, il ne savait plus que faire. Mais ça y est, Doug retirait la dernière barrière. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus de retour possible. Il le léchait de bas en haut avant de le prendre délicatement en bouche.

"Hummm..."Que dire de plus ? La bouche de Doug autour de son sexe était un pur bonheur. Il agrippait les draps, donnait de temps à autres des coups de hanches qu'il n'avait pas retenus. Il se sentait venir quand tout s'arrêta net. Doug avait tout cessé pour fouiller dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Furieux James lui demanda ce qu'il foutait et reçut comme réponse un tube de lubrifiant au visage.

"Tu veux souffrir ?"

Le cadet fit non de la tête et tendit le tube au Doug qui entreprit de verser quelques ml du produit au milieu du ventre de Jem qui frissonna à cause du froid. L'ainé reprit ses caresses buccales en frottant doucement le gel pour le réchauffer avant de s'en induire les doigts de la main droite. Puis, il présenta un doigt lubrifié à l'entrée de la zone inviolée. Il caressa d'abord tout en s'appliquant toujours avec sa main gauche et sa bouche à donner du plaisir à Jem. Puis il le pénétra doucement à l'aide d'un doigt.  
James se raidit.

"Non, détend-toi, ordonna Doug.

-J'fais c'que j'peux tu vois ?"

Il reprit ses caresses avec encore plus d'attention pour faire oublier l'intrusion de son doigt. La technique fonctionna car au bout d'un moment, Jem se détendit et Doug put insérer un second doigt dans rencontrer la moindre résistance. Il massait, tournait et effectuait des mouvement en ciseaux avec une maîtrise extrême alors que son jeans lui faisait atrocement mal. Mais Jem devait être prêt, et voir le sexe d'un autre homme dressé à son honneur risquait de l'effrayer. Puis un troisième doigt pour détendre l'ouverture. Jem haletait et retenait difficilement les sons de sortir de sa bouche, mais quand, par un coup de chance, Doug trouva la prostate, le cadet poussa un glapissement de surprise et de plaisir mêlés.

"T'as senti ça ? Bah c'est rien comparé à la suite"

Doug affirmait pour rassurer son amant, mais il ne savait rien. Il était perdu mais souhaitait se montrer parfaitement maitre. Peu à peu, après avoir touché plusieurs fois la prostate de Jem. Doug remonta et l'embrassa à nouveau. Pour la suite, il avait prévu le coup et saisit sans difficulté le préservatif sous son oreiller. Il retira son jeans et son boxer pour enfiler le préservatif en toute hâte. Jamais il n'avait laissé voir son membre tendu à Jem qui, de toute façon était à 100 lieues d'ici. Il glissa son coussin sous les hanches du jeune homme, lui écarta les jambes en les redressant un peu et se présenta à son entrée.  
Jem ouvrit les yeux, pétrifié. Il allait vraiment le faire... Sans savoir que faire, il saisit fermement le cou de son "frère" et attendit en tentant de se détendre. Mais la douleur fut tout de même fulgurante lorsqu'il sentit ses chairs s'écarter plus que la normale. Pourtant, il se mordit la lèvre et attendit. Attendit la douleur suivante, qui n'arriva pas : Doug ne bougeait plus.

Après plusieurs secondes d'immobilité totale, Doug ressortit et le pénétra à nouveau, toujours aussi précautionneusement. La douleur fut moindre et James se détendit un peu. C'est ce moment là que choisit l'ainé pour reprendre ses autres caresses et commencer un va-et-vient très lent. Il y avait quelque chose de chaud en lui et il aimait ça. Ça tirait mais c'était tellement agréable. Cette chaleur et cette douceur qui émanait.

"Tu es chaud, c'est tellement confortable..."Doug s'était laissé aller à cette remarque sans même y penser. Personne ne le contredit. Il se sentait tellement serré... Mais pas comme dans son pantalon, non. Une sensation de sécurité, de possession... Les coups de hanches pressés de Jem le ramenèrent à la réalité et son excitation prit le dessus. Il accéléra ses coups de reins, plus forts, plus vites, jusqu'à toucher cette boule de chair qui faisait gémir l'autre. Il avait trouvé l'angle et recommença, se nourrissant des plaintes de Jem. Quelques secondes, quelques minutes, une heure, peut-être plus ? Ils n'en savaient rien. Mais lorsque Jem jouit, il se contracta et entraina Doug à sa suite avant de lui bloquer la tête au creux de son épaule. Encore une fois, dans ce plaisir extrême, ils ne réalisèrent pas le temps qui passa. Mais c'est Doug, qui par une inspiration alertée les fit redescendre. Il était entrain de s'étouffer.

"Merde Doug, désolé, s'enquit James

-C'est rien, c'est rien... Alors ?

-Alors, putain que c'est bon ! J'croyais pas ça possible mec !"

Les deux jeunes se tournèrent d'un quart de tour et s'endormirent immédiatement...

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin que les choses se corsèrent : Ils avaient un préservatif usager et des cadavres de bières à faire disparaitre et...

"Oh putain mais t'es barjo mec !

-Quoi Doug, qu'est'c'qui à ?

-Y'a qu'tu m'as laissé une putain de marque de morsure sur l'épaule ! Viens voir."

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient à présent devant la glace de la salle de bain. Doug était mordu jusqu'au sang à la base du cou et deux traces de griffures lui baraient le dos. Quant-à Jem, il remarqua plein de petits bleus à peine visibles sur tout le corps et un gros à l'intérieur de sa cuisse gauche. Sans compter qu'il avait mal à la tête et que ça se voyait sur le mur...

"Putain on est dans la merde avec tes conneries !

-Mes conneries Jem ? Mes conneries ? C'est toi qui m'as pressé !

-Ouai mais j'tai pas dit de m'faire des suçons partout ni de m'enfoncer la tête dans l'mur.

-Et toi alors ? Tu crois que j'tai demandé d'me mordre ?"

Leur dispute évolua en une baston des plus amicales et ils finirent étendus sur le lit, couverts de nouveaux bleus et morts de rire.

"Putain !

-Mais quoi encore Jem ? s'enquit doug entre deux éclats de rires.

-Y'a un mec là ! Y nous a vu j'crois !

-Mais nan, relax max. Y peut pas nous voir, on est au 4eme étage..."

~o0o~

La semaine suivante, alors que Doug rentrait du lycée, un inconnu le frappa à l'aide d'une barre de fer.

"Alors la tarlouse ! Tu rentres sauter son p'tit frérot adoré ?

-Ta gueule" répondit une voix familière avant que Doug ne perde connaissance.

Il ne reprit conscience que quelques heures plus tard à l'hôpital où ses parents adoptifs et James le veillaient. Sans se soucier de ses parents, Jem lui saisit une main et lui jura de s'occuper radicalement du connard qui avait fait ça. Doug n'eut pas le courage de l'en dissuader, si ça se savait dans le cartier, ils étaient morts.

* * *

_*Je me suis basée sur la date de naissance de Jeremy Renner pour me donner une base. Par contre j'ai été obligé de vieillir de deux ans Ben Affleck pour que son personnage ait un âge correspondant. Ça n'a peut-être aucune pertinence mais j'aime bien avoir des repaires sûrs.  
_

_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plut ! Je ne promet rien quant-à la date de parution du second mais des encouragement m'aideront certainement.  
__Toutes les critiques sont constructives, n'hésitez pas ^^  
__A bientôt j'espère._


End file.
